


The Texas Heat.

by kingxanose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxanose/pseuds/kingxanose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of John Egbert and Dave Striders first sexual encounter. In the heat of Texas two friends bond over spilled juice and bad jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Texas Heat.

"My god Egbert your taste in video games is as bad as your taste in movies." Dave called to John over in the kitchen. "I thought you said Halo 4 was awesome, Its not that great."

"Don't insult my movies, they are beautiful works of art. By the way where are all your brothers puppets?" He asked, slowly sneaking up behind the futon Dave was sitting on. "I don't actually see any of his stuff other than the futon."

"He moved dude. He said something about spreading my wings and letting me live my own life. Though he still pays all the bills for me. Probably because he knew such a cool irony expert like me can't be hassled by a job."

"SO COOL!" John shouted as he hoped over the futon.

The sound of John's antics made Dave jump, the large glass of apple juice sitting between his crossed legs flying up and drenching him. "GOD, John. I'm soaked. This was that last clean pair of clothes I had!"

"Keep your head on, we are about the same size you can borrow a pair of my clothes."

"I am gonna go wash my hair out."

"Sorry..." John called as Dave walked away. As he heard john fell onto the floor rolling around with laughter. "Ohh ho ho... that awesome. I gotta tell Rose about this.

EB: "Hi Rose. Guess what I just did to Dave?"

TT: "Hello John.

TT: "Did you do something to make him cry. I know you think he is Cool and super Ironic but he is just a normal human like me you and Jade."

EB: "Oh come on. As if a guy like him would cry. All I did was jump up behind him and make him spill his apple juice over himself.

EB: "Though I don't think he appreciated the humor since it was apparently his last clean pair of clothes... Oh I should probably take him some of mine like I said I would. By Rose."

TT: "John. John don't just run away... Egbert get back here."

As Dave walked to the bathroom he grabbed the nape of his shirts collar and pulled it over his head without breaking stride. Once inside the bathroom he pushed the door closed and and tossed his shirt onto the hamper, now over flowing with clothes. he pulled his sunglasses off and set them on the edge of the sink. Kicking of his shoes as he unbuttoned his pants, he turned on the water in the shower.

Leaning on the front of the sink he looked at himself in the mirror. His red eyes bloodshot from John's night time antics. Who knew that nerdy dofus could kick so hard. Pushing himself away from the sink, bumping into the toilet in the limited space, he put his hands on his hips to pull off his under wear only to find them more soaked with apple juice than he had though. How did so much get through his jeans, frustrated he yelled "Damn it Egbert my underwear is soaked because of you!" he pushed the short blood red boxer briefs down his legs.

Tossing the soggy underwear into the sink he stepped into the shower, the cool water a soothing relief from the Texas heat. He sat down on the cold tile and let the water flow over him, the scent of the apple juice in his hair filling his nose as it was washed away.

John walked into Dave's bedroom where they slept at night and the only room with AC. Walking over to the bag with his clothes and other crap he brought he herd Dave yell that he needed a pair of underwear, well that's pretty much what he said. He moved to the dresser that he assumed Dave kept clean clothes in and opened the top most draw. Inside was a stash of jars filled with apple juice. What was his problem, did he think apples where going extinct or something.

After searching the rest of the draws and only finding empty draws and more apple juice he gave up the search and went back to his bag. Inside where a few set of his clothes. He pulled out a solid colored lime green shirt, a pair of deep blue shorts and a pair of tight blue-green briefs. "I have to much blue clothes... oh Dave will hate these."

Picking up the small bundle of clothes john walked to the bathroom, a large grin on his face as he tried to imagine Dave's reaction to the clothes. When he reached the bathroom he pushed open the door, the sound of the water almost inaudibly hitting Dave's body. John could see a faint blur through the semi-translucent curtain. "Uhhh... Dave I am... um putting the clothes on top of the toilet seat... okay?" Blushing and with a small grin showing off his buck teeth.

"Okay, thanks I guess. Though it is still your fault." The Dave blur stood up and popped his head out the side of the curtain. His light blond hair darkened from the water and hanging down over his eyes. "I will be out in a few minutes." Using one finger to brush some hair away from his right eye. "And if you pull another stunt like that I will take a picture of you in those little blue boy shorts you sleep in and send a copy to Rose and Jade... I am sure they would find them so precious."

Blushing more than before John turned around and practically jumped out of the room. The thought of Dave taking pictures of him sleep creepy but funny and slightly arousing to him. He tossed him self onto the old futon. Taking off his shoes and sock and throwing them by the bedroom door he picked up the Xbox controller and started to play HALO. Going through the final level of the game's campaign he stopped to admire Cortana. Thinking to himself as she said goodbye to The Master Chief that in another life he might find her blue feminine body attractive.

"Hey John." The call from behind him made John flail and fall off the futon. He pulled himself up, until his only his head was visible over the back of the futon. His glasses half falling of his face. Looking down at him Dave stood there, his blond hair blow-dried and fluffy with his sunglasses shining over his eyes. "John, those shorts where to baggy and that shirt is hideous. So I tossed them onto your bag in my room. The under wear is kinda weird but it will do, I hope you don't mind me wearing nothing else. And if you do well tough. Its to hot in here anyways."

his face nearly red as Dave's usual clothes John sunk down over the futon and covered his face with his hands. "Hey Egebert, You okay?" Dave called, his foot steps lightly audible on the floor as Dave waked closer. "You turned bright red and fell down again."

"I.. I.. I'm good. You just startled me." He tried to keep looking at Dave's face but kept looking down at his body instead. Dave stood there in the hot Texas afternoon still slightly damp from the shower, his tall lean body a definitive figure in the rather bland apartment. His pale skin like a work of beautiful art in a world of garbage. The tight blue-green briefs of his Dave was wearing fit more snugly than he had pictured.

"I guess the whole "Picture them in their underwear" does not not make people less nervous. Of is it because it is not actually my underwear?" Dave said inching closer to the futon.

Dave moved closer to the futon. The look on John's face as he approached, wearing nothing but the borrowed underwear. When he was just a foot away from the back of the futon he jumped over and sat down next to John. "You know if it would help you could take off your clothes, Its hot and there is a nice breeze." He grabbed the Xbox controller from where it had fallen when John jumped. "You know, This HALO game has a decent enough story I guess." He set the controller in John's lap and stood up, "Take it to the first mission while I get something to eat. You want anything to eat?"

"Uhh yeah sure. What do you have?" John stuttered out after a minute or two.

Dave opened his fridge and started moving things around. "I got a pack of hot dogs... cereal, that's always good, um lets see." He closed the fridge and opened the freezer above it. "Some breakfast sausage, a pound of hamburger. Some ice cream? When did that get there. Anyways... I also have some cans of food." he pushed the freezer closed

"What kinds of cans of food?" john asked, looking down at his lap.

"I have some Chef-Boy-Ardee mac-n-cheese in a can, some ravioli and some Beefaroni."

"I will have a can of the Mac-n-cheese. Don't bother putting it in a bowl, it taste awesome right out of the can."

"OKAY THEN... Lets try that."

Dave and John sat on the futon eating their food right out of the cans, the Xbox turned off and the TV turned to KERA where an episode of NOVA was talking about the Viking's sword.

"You know I kinda like the look of it." Dave said, his attention fully on the TV while his hands moved the fork of cold noodles to and from his mouth like a robot. "Of course my katana is probably better, easier to carry and a better reach I'm sure." he went on and on. Johns eye kept darting down to the left to look at Dave's lap, where he sat cross legged. The borrowed briefs drawn tightly against his body, the large blue-green bulge in the front standing out against his skin. Really wishing he had a pair of sunglasses like Dave's so he could look without getting caught. "I'll be back in a minute" he said standing up and rushing to the bathroom.

"Weirdo." Dave mumbled, eyes still glued to the TV.

John closed the bathroom door and sat down on the toilet, the hamper full of Dave's clothes catching his eye, notably the amount of red against all the jeans and white of his other clothes. He pulled out his phone and opened the PesterChum app and opened the chat window with rose.

EB: "Rose... Hello I need your advise?"

TT: "Hello again John.

TT: "What makes you think I will help you"

EB: "Because I need your psychological help."

TT: "Okay you have my ear"

EB: "Okay so you know I drenched Dave in his apple juice, and that I took him a bit of my clothes to wear since his are dirty."

TT: "Yes. I think he has a deep seated fear of his washing machine. Do you think his Brother accidentally put him inside one when he was younger?"

EB: "ROSE."

TT: "Right. Bro was much to loving of Dave to be so stupid, he has to have done something himself."

EctoBiologist (EB): Has Signed Out.

Sighing from the encounter with Rose her rubbed his eyes and decided to try talking to Jade.

EB: "Jade? You awake"

GG: "Hello John. Hows the visit with Dave Going?

EB: "Currently BAD."

GG: "Did your apple juice prank fail?"

EB: "How did you know about that. Have you been talking to Rose?"

GG: "Yes but she did not say anything."

GG: "I am right though yes?"

EB: "Kinda. He took a shower to clean himself of the juice, but he was out of clean clothes so I gave him some of mine to wear. But now he is only wearing the underwear because the shirt was ugly and the shorts to baggy or something like that. I cant look at him without blushing... do you know what I should do Jade.

gardenGnostic(GG): Has Signed Out.

Frustrated with his friends John stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. Tossing the shirt on to the toilet tank he started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. After a few minutes of standing there in the bright orange briefs just like the ones Dave was wearing. He opened the bathroom door and looked out, Dave was still sitting on the couch watching them demonstrate how they forged the viking sword in a giant clay oven cooking the metal for a solid 24 with constant watch over the furnace.

As quietly and quickly as possible John ran to Dave's bedroom to his bag. He stuffed his clothes inside and dug around until he pulled out a few small thing. Stuffing them in the sides of his underwear against his legs we walked out to the living room. Walking past the TV he sits down beside Dave. Dave immediately looks from the TV to John.

Dave looked over at the lanky boy beside him, roughly the same height but with less muscles John as a invigorating sight. The shaggy black hair looked soft. The small dark line of hair coming over the top of his briefs a invitation to fun. Following the hair down Dave saw the bulge in John's underwear was possible the same as his own.

Moving his hands down into his lap over his crotch Dave looked up at John and smiled shyly. Before he knew it John leaned forward and pushed him onto his back, his hands pinned between their body's. Dave loosened his muscles as he felt Johns cool skin against his own warm flesh. The locking of their lips, dry and partially chapped. The gentle probing of John's tongue into his mouth causing a foreign but not unwelcome taste.

John felt Dave's hands between their body's. His crotch cupped in Dave's hands by accident. Dave lying beneath him felt right but he pulled his lips away from Dave's, a feeling of lost connection coming with the parting. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked as he sat up and scooted away from Dave. "I'm sorry I should not have done that... Sorry." He said standing up and turning off the TV.

Pacing back and forth from the futon, not daring to look at Dave, John muttered a stream of apologies. Dave watched speechless. Feeling the moment slip away Dave jumped to his feet, the blood rush to his head making him dizzy. Without a second's notice he grabbed Johns shoulders and turned him around. His eyes looking deep into John's bright blue ones. "If I had not wanted it I would have worn the shorts."

John stared into the reflection of his eyes in Dave's shades, a slight hint of the owner's behind the dark glasses. Breaking Dave's light grip on his shoulders he reached up and pulled off the sunglasses, a minor bond between them growing stronger from the action. "You don't need to hind behind your shades with me Dave."

"Not why I wear them Egbert." Dave said, his arms resting on John's hips.

"You're so cool Dave..." he said, leaning his head forward and kissing Dave's lips again. He wrapped his arms around Dave's waist and pulled down onto the futon. With Dave lying on his back again John sat up near Dave's feet and leaning forward grabbed the brim of Dave's underwear and gently tugged. Raising his hips up and John pulled Dave felt the back of Johns knuckles gently brush against his cock. Gone as soon as it was there.

With the blue pair hanging in his right hand John slid his left hand down his hip and hooked one thumb through the side of his briefs. He turned around so his back was to Dave just as the top of his dick started to show. Bent over so his back was out straight he let the briefs in his other hand and on his legs fall to the floor. He picked up the condom and the small tube of KY before stepping out of the floored underwear he slider on top of Dave on the futon "Still Okay." He said, his voice holding steady with confidence.

"Very okay." Dave said. His face as cool and expressionless as usual.

With his hands right under Dave's armpits john slid back until his arms where almost straight and gave the tip of Dave's cock a gentle and playful nip. The soft foreskin slightly drawn back as it hardened. Even with Dave keeping his cool demeanor John could feel the subtle change in him. Dave's body was usually cool to the touch but as John lay close to him, he could feel Dave's body warm slowly. Not dwelling on small things he moved his head back to Dave's body in front of him. He put his tongue at the base of Dave's dick. One slow deft movement of his shoulder and he lurched forward jut enough to slide his tongue the entire length of Dave's cock.

Taking another playful but slightly harder nip at the tip on his way up, stopping to slide his tongue under Dave's foreskin and roll the tip of his cock around his mouth for a moment. A slightly salty taste as he pulled Dave's dick out of his mouth, a thin trail of saliva bridging the two for all of two seconds.

Dave watched as john pulled his head of his dick. The brief sensation of pleasure lingering as John slid hid body against Dave's, laying the occasional kiss against his pale skin. When their heads where even again they kissed, their mouths and tongues interlocking. He could taste the faintest salty taste. He opened his eyes and saw John staring back, he found himself begin drowned in the bright blue eyes.

He saw John grin as he moved up onto his knees and grabbed Dave under his arms and flipped him gently onto his back. John's warm hands moved slowly up his back as John moved against Dave.

John slid his palms up Dave's smooth, flawless skin, his body following right behind. He planted a gentle kiss against Dave's neck, whispering in his ear "Know you will see why I use hammers as a weapons, I'm gonna nail you."

"Damn it Egbert. You better fuck em senseless because if you don't the others will hear that pathetic line." Dave muttered

John giggled as he grabbed the tube of KY Jelly sitting on the futon near their feet. "Hold this!" he said sticking the round tube slightly into Dave's ass cheeks to keep it on hand. And Dave squirmed to dislodge the thing John stroked his cock to get it a bit harder, all the while holding the condom in his front teeth. When he was sufficiently happy with himself he grabbed the bottom of the condom packaging and pulled. The small tear away strip coming off in his hand he reached back up and pulled the condom out. As he started to pull it over his dick, the foreskin drawn all the way back as he did so, he started talking. "You know, I wasted nearly a whole small package of these things trying to figure out how to get them on properly."

He ran a finger down the his now rubbery looking cock. And pulled the small KY tube out of Dave's cheeks. He unscrewed the small black cap and tossed it aside. Squeezing a small amount of it onto his right index finger he started to rub it over Dave's ass hole. With the tube in his left hand he put the end near the top of Dave's cheeks and squeezed out a slightly larger amount. Rubbing around to make sure his ass was well lubed John took his index finger and slowly rubbed Dave's hole.

A he felt Dave move in reaction to the touch so he squirted a small glob of the KY lube onto his finger and started to slowly push his finger in, twisting it and moving it in circles to stimulate more nerves. He heard Dave exhale a small exhilarated breath. "Calm down, that's just my finger." he said sliding his finger to the second knuckle. He pulled it out to the first knuckle again, and slid it back in with his middle finger beside it. He found they slid in easier, until they reached the second knuckles and Dave breathed in sharply. "did I hurt you?" John asked worriedly pulling the fingers out quickly.

"NO... It just... Hmm. It just felt different." Dave said softly

"Do you want me to stop, we don't have to do this." He asked sad at the though

"No no. keep going John."

"Okay." He said happily, his fingers going back near his anus. He returned to only using his index finger, a fresh glob on lube on the tip. He slid it in like it was nothing, almost like it wanted to going. He moved it as far as possible the back of his other three fingers pressed firmly into Dave's right ass cheek. Without warning he started to wiggle the finger, bending it slightly as if it make a fist.

"Gahh, hehe. What are you doing back there?" Dave said firmly, with a hint of a giggle. His heard turned to the right.

"Just playing, like it?" John said, his left hand setting the lube on Dave's back and then going to the base of his balls. " how about if I do this too." he said as he started to tickle the base of Dave's balls.

"Hehe. I don't quite.. ghehe, I don't think the second bit is necessary."

John gave a few more wiggly turns of his finger accompanied but Dave's giggling out bursts and eh pulled it out. He picked the KY tube back off Dave's back and set the opening near the bottom of Dave's ass and squeezed as he moved it up near the top, squeezing the last bit out onto hit own dick. He set the tip of he cock against the bottom of Dave's ass and slid it up between the cheeks. He moved forward and backwards, sliding his dick between Dave's Ass cheeks every time to work the lube aroudn better. After a few minutes he grabbed Dave's hips and once more flipped him over. He grabbed Dave's legs and set them over his shoulders. He leaned down and gave Dave's dick another affectionate nip, taking a moment to lick off the head.

He started by slowly putting the tip of his cock against Dave's ass hole. "You're sure about this Dave? I don't want to pressure you." John asked, his hands petting the soft skin on the pale boys hips below him.

"Yes John. Don't have covered my ass in the cold crap and teased me like that to back out now. Unless you feel you can't or are not sure yourself."

"No no, I am ready."

"Just remember this is our first time... well mine at least, but I know you have not gotten laid before me. I may scream or whimper and the like. Unless I scream out stop then keep going."

John pulled his glasses of his face and tossed them aside. He started slowly, the tip of his dick slipping to Dave's ass, a small opening of dark in amongst the white. He continued to push slowly, encountering resistance from the muscles. After a few inches in Dave jerked and let out a small yip. Doing as Dave asked he continued to push in slowly. Dave started to breath in slowly as John reached down and started to rub Dave's small firm balls with his left hand, his right hand gently stroking up the length of the soft pink cock in front of him.

The slow rhythm of their body's moving as John pushed forward and pulled out, a steady pace. His won rushed panting occasionally pierced by Dave's yips and utterances. They kept the rhythm going for as long as possible. The deep copper and rose of twilight outside the window had fades to black since the start of their antics, a blurry bit of light visible through the heavy rain.

John felt it coming. A subtle twitch running down the length of his cock, starting at the base and up to the "Helmet-Head" tip of his cock. He made on final push into Dave. Arching his back out he bent forward. Balling his left hand into a fist, the thumb squeezed inside, he slid as much of Dave's dick into his mouth as the angle allowed. Making a note to thank Rose for the advice of stopping his gag reflex with his left hand. He felt a pulse run through the cock. Only half expecting what was to come he made on final lick and squeeze of Dave's balls before they came, almost synchronously.

While his cum was enclosed in the condom, a weird feeling, Dave's shot right out into his mouth. The thick slimy cum shot right onto the top of his mouth, covering his tongue. He pulled his head of the cock, a long trial of saliva and cum bridging the two. Dave let out a finally shuddering breath as he sat up and looked at John and seeing the cute round face screwed up with displeasure, a small bit of cum sliding from his mouth and down his chin

"It cant taste that bad, Egbert." he said leaning forward and kissing John's sticky pearlescent lips. He pried John's mouth open with his tongue, feeling his own cum slide over his tongue as it moved across its counter part. He crunched up his face and pulled head away from John's. "Just spit it out on me John." he said the small amount of cum dripping out of his mouth now mixed with saliva.

A small pool of cum slowly turning translucent in amongst his pubic hair at the base of his now soft cock. "That was nasty, I did not expect that." Dave said, his deep red eyes looking at johns bright blue eyes.

"Everything I read said it was sweat and pleasant. That was nasty and... and... I don't even have a word for it."

"John don't feel bad... though sharing it in your mouths was kinda fun."

"Yeah it was, if only it tasted better. Maybe if we do it enough we can get used to it?" john mused as he lounged back onto the futon, pulling Dave down beside him. "that rain has cooled it off a lot. Lets sleep right here tonight."

"Okay but let me turn the lights of, they hurt my eyes." He said standing up, feeling John's hand brush across his left ass cheek.

He walked over to the switch by the front door that activated the light. Once it was off he walked slowly back to the futon, a minimal amount of light coming through the rainy window. When he neared the futon he jumped over the back. Startling John he slid in beside him. Dave scooted closer, cuddling close so that they both fit together on the futon. John with his back against the back of the futon, Dave huddles close up against his front.

John pulled Dave as close as possible, wrapping his arms around Dave's waist. He moved right hand down to Dave's soft cock, sliding his index finger under the still slightly wet and sticky foreskin, his finger covered up to the second knuckle. Moving his finger in slow circles under the foreskin he felt Dave relax as me moaned lightly.

"You know that my dick is still pretty tender and sensitive right."

"Yeah... sorry Dave." John said his finger sliding out from under the foreskin.

"I didn't say that is felt bad. Keep doing it, its peaceful."

They fell asleep holding each other. John's finger still under Dave's foreskin, the rain gently pounding the building. Their glasses discarded and forgotten on the floor side by side.


End file.
